United States Navy in Exile
We are the true American patriots. Our nation was conquered by enemies both foreign and domestic, and by overwhelming odds we were forced to fall back. First they besieged Aubrey Base, which remains standing thanks to the diplomacy of Admiral Neil Iat Guy. Following that episode, most personnel were transferred to Rouen base, roughly 486 AU out in the Oort Cloud in an above-classified location. From there, the legitimate U.S. Navy will continue the fight. Chain of Command *Admiral of the Navy Robert Stark *Fleet Admiral Jack Tyler Harmon *Chief of Naval Operations Gerald R. Ford III *Vice Admiral Oliver Powell *Vice Admiral William Rollins *Vice Admiral Henry Parnell *Rear Admiral Chester Guy *Rear Admiral Elizabeth Hoults *Rear Admiral Michael Green *Captain Thomas Chandler *Commander Mike Slattery Fleet Ships of the Wall Admiral Nimitz class.jpg|''Admiral Nimitz''-class Mega Dreadnought (MD) Arcturus class.jpg|''Arcturus''-class Super Dreadnought (SD) Orion class.jpg|''Orion''-class Dreadnought (DN) Battleships Surface= imageredemption.jpg|''Redemption''-class imagenewpennsy.jpg|''Pennsylvania''-class Pennsy and Colly.jpg|''Colorado''-class USS Michigan BBGN-74.JPG|''Michigan''-class Arizona-class BBGN.JPG|''Arizona''-class Alabama and Florida.PNG|''Alabama''-class Tennessee class.jpg|''Tennessee''-class |-|Aerospace= USS United States (BBA-50).JPG|''United States''-class Imagevalkyrie.jpg|''Valkyrie''-class Imageussdreadnought.jpg|''Dreadnought''-class Battlecruisers Surface= imagelexings.jpg|''Lexington''-class Imagestcc10.jpg|''Nightshade''-class US Columbia-class.PNG|''Columbia''-class imagehawaii.jpg|''Alaska''-class |-|Aerospace= Nike class.jpg|''Nike''-class Halcyon-III.JPG|''Destiny''-class Battlecarriers Surface= imagelakeerie.jpg|''Lake Erie''-class USS Wyoming BBCV-1.JPG|''Wyoming''-class battlecarrier |-|Aerospace= Aircraft Carriers Surface= Gerald R Ford.jpg|''Gerald R. Ford''-class USS Intrepid CVN-89.png|''Intrepid''-class USS Thomas Jefferson CVN-95.JPG|''Thomas Jefferson''-class Destiny and Cape Canaveral.PNG|''Destiny''-class |-|Aerospace= Basilisk class.jpg|''Basilisk''-class Bunker Hill.JPG|''Bunker Hill''-class Imagearmstrong.jpg|''Neil Armstrong''-class USS Atlantis CVNA-86.jpg|''Atlantis''-class Assault Ships Surface= |-|Aerospace= -(.jpg|''Vigilant''-class Imageusschallenger.jpg|''Challenger''-class imagehellfire.jpg|''Hellfire''-class imagefenrir.jpg|''Gleipnir''-class imagegleipnirii.jpg|''Jormungandr II''-class Arsenal Ships Surface= Horizon.jpg|''Horizon''-class |-|Aerospace= Super Warships Surface= imagethorshammer.jpg|''Thor's Hammer''-class imagefreyrssword.jpg|''Freyr's Sword''-class face of death.jpg|''Death's Scythe''-class three musketeers.jpg|''God's Judgement''-class (top) Unconquered class.jpg|''Uncounquered''-class |-|Aerospace= Cruisers Surface= imageboise.jpg|''Brooklyn''-class (CL) Imageportlandandindy.jpg|''Portland''-class (CA) imagepittsburgh.jpg|''Baltimore''-class (CA) Ticonderoga-class CG.JPG|''Ticonderoga''-class (CG) USS San Francisco CGX-74.JPG|''San Francisco''-class (CG) |-|Aerospace= Star Knight class.jpg|''Star Knight''-class (CA) Destroyers Surface= |-|Aerospace= USS Venator DDA-25.JPG|''James A. Lovell''-class Frigates Surface= Imagefreelance.jpg|''Freelance''-class |-|Aerospace= Imagepandora.jpg|''Pandora''-class Littoral Combat Ships Freedom LCS-01.JPG|''Freedom''-class USS Independence LCS-2.jpg|''Independence''-class Submarines USS Beluga SSGN-1000.JPG|''Beluga''-class (SSGN) Imagesawfish2.jpg|''Sawfish''-class (SSBN) Space Stations Orbital Defense Platforms= |-|Shipyards= |-|R&D Stations= |-|Aircraft Launch Stations= |-|Orbital Command Stations= |-|Orbital Spaceports= Support Vessels Surface= |-|Aerospace= ''Angel''-Class Angel bow.jpg|The bow of the Angel-class. Angel stern.jpg|The stern of the Angel-class. Ground Forces M2A5 Eisenhower.jpg|The M2A5 Eisenhower main battle tank is a much more efficient tank outnumbering the smaller M99 Doubleday. M-99 Doubleday.jpg|M99 Doubleday quad-track tank, 200mm main gun Aircraft Fighters FAS95 ghost.jpg|The F/A-95 Ghost is one of the USNiE's primary aerospace fighters. Star Hunter.jpg|The FB-31 Star Hunter, nicknamed the "Y-Wing," is a fighter-bomber orientated light attack craft, armed with the latest in ship-killer missiles. F-71 Wildcat II.JPG|Atlas F/A-71D Wildcat II Bombers Imageb2bomber.jpg|B-2 Spirit Technology Weaponry Missile Pods The backbone of USNiE naval space doctrine, missile pods are relatively small containers, loaded with missiles, towed behind warships. Their primary purpose is to supplement the shipboard missile tubes, creating denser missile salvos. The most common pod model currently in service is the Valkyrie Mk. 4. The Valkyrie Mk. 4 holds either five BGM-240 Impeller or BGM-204 Tomahawk-II cruise missiles, or AGM-150 Guardian anti-ballistic missiles, within itself. It's onboard computer is tied the to fire control of its mother ship as it is being deployed, allowing the mother ships broadsides, and the missile pods, to fire in a seamless wave. Currently, only USNiE ships of the wall, such as the Arcturus and Admiral Nimitz classes, have the ability to deploy pods, which they do so from internal magazines. The need to maintain magazines for the broadside armament, however, restricts the number of pods capable of being carried. On average, USNiE ships of the wall carry between one hundred and two hundred pods, depending on the class. Missiles =Ship-Launched = AGM-150 Guardian.png|AGM-150 Guardian aerospace anti-ballistic missile RGM-100 Harpoon-II.png|RGM-100 Harpoon-II aerospace anti-ship missile BGM-204 Tomahawk-II.png|BGM-204 Tomahawk-II aerospace cruise missile =Ballistic = LGM-30 Minuteman-IV.png|LGM-30 Minuteman-IV ICBM UGM-133 Trident-III.jpeg|UGM-133 Trident-III submarine-launched ICBM PGM-20 Tartarus.png|PGM-20 Tartarus plasma ICBM TGM-60 Reaper.png|TGM-60 Reaper thermonuclear ICBM Aircraft Ordinance Bombs Fat Man-II.PNG|The Little Boy-II-class plasma bomb and the Fat Man-II-class nuclear bomb both use the same bomb casing, but the Little Boy-II is slightly more powerful than the Fat Man-II. So far, the only aircraft able to carry these bombs is the B-2 Spirit. Manhattan-class Bomb.JPG|''Manhattan''-class anti-tank bomb Scythe-class Bomb.JPG|''Scythe''-class anti-infantry bomb Missiles RGM-100 Harpoon-II.png|''Harpoon-II'' anti-ship missiles can also be launched from a fighter. Propulsion Impeller Drive One of the USNiE's greater achievements, the impeller drive is a new propulsion system. Powered by a nuclear fusion power plant, the drive creates two inclined bands of stressed space, known as the impeller wedge, above and below, with the wider end facing towards the direction of motion. Within that space, local gravity icreases from roughly 0Gs to over 100,000Gs, so great that the bands become visible as deep reddish-hues as the space beyond is red-shifted drastically. Motion is achieved by minute fluctuations with in the wedges, shifting the gravity well created by the drive, propelling the vehicle forward. Theoretically, the impeller drive is capable of accelerating any vehicle instantaneously to light speed, and indeed some early prototypes tore themselves apart because of instant accelerations to the vicinity of .99''c''. Because USNiE inertial dampeners are not yet capable of counteracting the forces at work in the impeller drive, no current USNiE ships are equipped with impeller drives as their primary propulsion method. However, impeller-equipped missiles have become a primary weapon of the fleet. The extra-atmospheric Atilla missile is used in the shipboard tubes and missile pods of the space fleet, and who usually reach .2''c'' before burning out and going ballistic. Impeller missiles also provide the backbone of the surface fleets Iron Dome defense grid. The atmospheric models are modified, however, since c-fractional speed would burn up the missiles in question. As such, they trade speed for endurance. Being reduced to a top speed of "only" Mach 15 (which still produces tremendous heat on the leading edges), the atmospheric missiles can maintain power for up to ten minutes. Another feature of the impeller drive is the prospective defensive potential. Due to the immense increase in gravity in a matter of feet, any projectile weapon that strikes the roof or floor of the impeller wedge is crushed immediately. Energy weapons are hardly any more effective, as the gravity change is enough to, as one engineer who worked on the project described, "turn photons into pretzels". As a result, an energy beam, like a laser, would either be dissipated completely, or weakened to the point of ineffectiveness. Though the downside is that sensors, even sensors onboard the drive-equipped ship, cannot get reading through a wedge. The prospect in appealing, for if a ship is in danger, it can turn to put either the roof or floor of its wedge between it and the enemy as an impenetrable shield while it escapes. However, since USNiE ships cannot currently use impeller drives (relying on either hyperspace or slipspace drives), this is for the moment something it cannot utilize. Tactics Wall of Battle An adaptation of the line of battle used by the wet-water navies of years past, the wall of battle is believed by the USNiE Admiralty to be the among the most efficient strategies for three-dimensional naval combat. The standard USNiE wall of battle consists of three rows stacked vertically (relatively speaking), creating what would appear from the front as a 3x3 square. Length-wise, there is no standardized limit, though divisional admirals have expressed concerns of the feasibility of overly lengthy formations. The square formation is used during cruises in normal space. When combat is approaching the formation shifts. Two vertical columns move either upward or downward, relative to the stationary column. The motion creates "windows" in between the ships in the formation, allowing them to fire without shooting into the near side of their own warships. The final result of the shifts is what appears as a tilted diamond from the front. Category:Navies and Fleets